Let's Watch This City Burn
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: The city was enveloped in flames, the roaring of the fire as it consumed yet another building. Its crackling was louder now than it ever could be when it was light. I could hear the screams of the citizens down below me. I leaned against the cold, concrete wall behind me. I reached into my pocket and took out my phone, glancing at it only to call her.


**Author's Note**

**This is my third attempt to write a songfic, but the first time I actually posted one. The song is Let's watch this city burn by Red. The couple being featured is Ben and Summer, also known as Obliviashipping. Lyrics to the song will be in bold so you can keep up with what is what. Everything else will pretty much be the same.**

* * *

The city was enveloped in flames, the roaring of the fire as it consumed yet another building. Its crackling was louder now than it ever could be when it was light. I could hear the screams of the citizens down below me. I leaned against the cold, concrete wall behind me. I reached into my pocket and took out my phone, glancing at it only to call her. The one person I knew who would watch the chaos and the destruction unfolding like I was.

After three rings, the phone was answered. "You know, I kind of expected you to call." That's just like her. She has to cause the trouble and expects me to be around to witness it. I guess that's how it's always been. "I know you're watching it."

**watch the city burn**," I began. I was proving her right. "**These dreams like ashes float** **away**." She was killing and ruining all the dreams the citizens once had or were fulfilling. "**Your voice I never heard, only silence. ****Where were you when our hearts were bleeding_?_**" My voice held anger, the anger I was holding toward her for her actions. "**Where were you? It all crashed down. ****Never thought that you'd deceive me. ****Where are you now?**"

"I think you know where I am and where I've been." Her voice was a little more quiet than before as she answered my question. "I've been here, managing all that you see from my headquarters, where I belong."

**How long can you stand the** **pain?**" How can she stand the pain of knowing that millions of lives were ruined because of her? "**How long will you hide your face? How long will you be afraid? Are you afraid? How long will you play this game? Will you fight or will you walk away? How long will you let it burn?**"

**Let it burn**. Those words stuck to me more than anything else he said. **Let it burn**. I had the authority to stop it all. "Ma'am, we need an answer." I turned to look at the Secret Agents behind me. I could choose to end it now or I could let it burn. But what should I do? I turned away from them. "I'll give it to you, don't worry. Just...just be patient."

I went back to my conversation with him, uncovering the receiver. I tried to think of what to say. He was waiting for me to respond. I closed my eyes as I did. "**I watch the city burn. ****These passions slowly smoldering. ****A lesson never learned. ****Only violence. ****Is your world just a broken promise? ****Is your love just a drop of rain? ****Will we all just burn like fire?**" My words were caught in my throat when I realized he wasn't answering me. I opened my eyes, watching the flickering flames begin to eat away at the wooden foundation of a building nearby. "**Are you still there?**"

**Tell me now...**" His voice was just as quiet as mine was. He was slowly repeating what he had said before. "**...can you stand the pain? ****How long will you hide your face? ****How long will you be afraid? Are you afraid?**" I would never admit it to anyone, but I was truly afraid. I was downright terrified. I knew all my actions I've committed tonight would come back to haunt me. And I was shaken to tears, fearing just what was in store for me now. "**How long will you play this game? ****Will you fight or will you walk away? ****How long will you let it burn?**"

My game...my game...my game of fate. That's the only game I've ever played, I'm pretty sure that's the only game I ever _will _play. I won't fight him over what happens. I'm going to do it and then walk away. I'll let things settle themselves. That's how it's always suppose to be. **Let it burn. **I found the words repeating inside my head.**Let it burn. **But should I?

**Will you wait until it all burns down?**" I snapped out of my thoughts after hearing his voice. His voice held more desperation than it had before. It was cracking. Does he want me to stop? Or was he just concerned about my next motives? "**Will you hide until it all burns down? ****Will it hurt when it all burns down? ****Will you fight when it all burns down?**"

I'll hide until it all burns down. It won't hurt when it all burns down. The only fighting I'll do is the fighting for my ideals. The ideals that claim that everything I do is sane. That I'm not some pyro who loves to burn things, but I'm genuinely trying to change things for the better. Why can't he understand that? "**Will you stand when it all burns down? ****Will you love when it all burns down? ****Will it end when it all burns down? ****Will you just let it all burn down? ****How long can you stand the pain? ****How long will you hide your face? ****How long will you be afraid? ****Are you afraid?**"

He was still asking the same questions. Does he want me to answer them? Does he want me to tell him? Does he want me to admit it to him? "**How long will you play this game? ****Will you fight or will you walk away? ****How long will you let it burn?**"

I swallowed. I have to answer his questions or he'll never stop asking them. The tears from earlier are starting to sting my eyes. "I'll stand when it all burns down. I'll stand up for myself and my ideas." I defended myself. I was more concerned about my voice breaking like his has been doing. I wasn't doing a good job in keeping my voice straight. ** it burn. **The voice in my head yelled. I found myself wavering. "I won't love when it all burns down, there'll be nothing to love because there isnothing to love."

"I don't believe it will all end when it all burns down. There'll always be another reason for me to set something aflame. I can stand the pain for as long as I endure it." ** it**. I was slowly starting to agree with it. The tears started to fall. "I'll hide my face as long as I can, when I'm backed into a corner, I'll come out of hiding and reveal I'm the one who caused all the destruction. I-I've always been afraid, and my fear will never be stopped."

It was official. My voice broke completely and now I was crying. I pushed end and slammed the phone on my desk. "**Let it burn.**" I choked out. I was choosing to let this place succumb to the flames. And I was okay with that. I accepted the thought. of yet another town being burned down by my own hand. "**Let it burn. Let it burn.**"


End file.
